Kirigakure: The Nature of Chakra 3-31-14
Participants Akiyo Yuki, Katsuro Uchiha Roleplay CastielCaoin: Katsuro would walk from the hospital, stretching his shoulder and his mother running off to the house to start dinner, she had lectured him most of the night for letting his body get to that body. He stretched and moved his torso before walking off checking his tool pack by moving his hand through the pack. He told his mom that when she got home to send a message by messenger bird to his team mates and tell them to meet him at the field. His tools were all counted for and he made it to the field as he sat up against the tree nearest to the road, looking around and seeing no one. He would lean back against the tree due to minimal sleep and stare around the area. The day was bright and clear skied, the sound of birds could be heard being it was still early this morning. He would yawn and close his eyes and focused on his chakra training, using his free time to work on kneading it and stopping it on a dime, for when he would be put under genjutsu. LightFang: -Akiyo would just be waking up to the sound of birds outside his window almost mid-day. He would sit up and strech out just intime for a messenger bird to fly into his room. "Hmm whats this?" Taking the note Akiyo would read over it and grin. "So thats how it is." Akiyo would dash out of his window after grabing his tool bag and a special suprise he had hid insit it. HE would travel by the roof tops to quickly allow himself access to the Training feild of Kirigakure. Upon arrival he would see Katsuro focusing on some sort of training. Thinking it would be funny Akiyo decided to sneak up behind his teammate and watch for a moment. "What are you doing?" Akiyo would ask in a sharp manner as if to try and startle his team mate. He would give a soft chuckle and then say, "Oh hey Katsu, you know how Kazu already know how to use his elemental chakra. It got me thinking and since the chunin exams are comin up i though maybe we should get our own elements too." Akiyo would be dip his hand in his tool pouch and pull out two small sheets of paper. "See these, they're called chakra paper. I was told you can figure out your nature by passing your own chakra through them. Some thing like they react differently with different types of chakra." Akiyo would hand one sheet to Katsuro and tell him. "Here, give it a try. Pass your chakra through it and see what happens. I bet it'll be really cool."- CastielCaoin: Katsuro was very intent in his training, he could also pay attention to the sounds around him where he heard very very light footsteps. When his teammate yelled out, he jumped only a little and brought his hand up to bash him in the nose but chose to stop his arm half way realising it was Akiyo, - damn Akiyos don’t do that. – He would say as he stood up, - I am training my chakra to stop in case I get put into a genjutsu.- He would stand and look to him nodding when he mentioned how kazu had known his chakra ability, and how this paper would tell you your chakra nature. Reluctantly he would hold the paper then do as he was told, he channeled chakra into it and then out of nowhere the paper ignited and turned to ash in his hands. He looked over to his partner and asked- What does that mean.- still clueless what exactly he was to know from doing this test. LightFang: -Akiyo would watch as Katsuro focused his chakra into the peice of paper. "Woah it turned to ash! Thats awesome." When he was asked what that meant Akiyo would take out an index card from his tool pouch. "hmm.. turn to ash... ash. AH here, this says that means you have fire nature. SO COOL." Taking his own paper inhis hand Akiyo would stare at it intently. "I wonder what my nature is." Akiyo would start to channel his chakra into his piece of paper and watch as small beads of condensation would form on the paper. A second would pass and the entire paper would become damp with water before the sheet would melt and disapate to the ground. Akiyo would shake his hand dry and look at it studiously. "Well if that aint water then i don't know what is. Looks like me and Kazu have the same nature. Unlucky for you, were both strong to your nature." Akiyo would chuckle as he placed a hand on Katsuro's shoulder. "But thats only step one. Now we gotta do some chakra control training. Those papers are designed to react to our chakra but other things arent." Walking over to the shoots of bamboo Akiyo would take a few leaves off the shoot and turn back to Katsuro. "If we can do the same thing to these leaves then maybe we can apply the nature to jutsu aswell. Lets try it."- CastielCaoin: Katsuro watched and took not as he watched the few beads of condensation start to cover the page as suddenly the page went limp and soaked from water, smiling lightly as he looked to his partner then in the back of his head thought that in natures they had him beat so far. His body stretched lightly as he yawned and watched Akiyo move to grab some leaves. As he told him their purpose he blinked wondering how this was going to work but it was the same principle. He took the leaf and began to focus like he did in his chakra manipulation training. His hands light around the stem of the leaf as his first couple tries were unsuccessful. Then as he focused his mind on only the leaf he was able to push his chakra into the leaf, the inside “veins” of the leaf began to glow lightly as he began to heat up and then small sparks lit the leaf on fire. He looked up to Akiyo and smiled as he watched Akiyo attempt it on his own leaf, his smile still on his face as he watched- LightFang: -Akiyo would focus on his own leaf holding it by the ends with both hands. His thought would be to create a semi circuit by sending chakra from both hand into the leaf. However no matter how much he tried he couldnt make any changes to the leaf. He was begining to think that maybe chakra cant influence leaves at about the same time that Katsuro would ignite his leaf. Turning quickly Akiyo would cry out, "WHAT?! No fair, howd you do that? I cant even form a drop of water on this stupid leaf." Akiyo would rip the leaf in half dropping it to the ground and takeing another and trying to focuse his chakra into it. He would be physically straining himself to push his chakra into the leaf but still he was to no avail.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro watched as Akiyo was starting to get more and more frustrated as he obviously wasn’t skilled in chakra manipulation as the Uchiha were, He then stepped forward as he ripped the other leaf in two and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked to him- Close your eyes and focus your chakra in one place, Then push that chakra up your arms and to your hands, the idea is to visualise your chakra as a ball inside your limbs. Now try again- He said as he took a few steps back and removed a canteen from his side for a drink waiting – LightFang: -Akiyo would take the new leaf holding it by the ends in both hands. He would begin to concentrate as he built his chakra up and tried to force it onto the leaf. His hands would begin to tremble from how tightly he was holding the leaf as he intently stared at the center of the leaf. His hands would be shaking so violently that he again would rip the leaf in half and throw it to the ground. "Damn it. Forget this Imma go practice at home" Akiyo would bolt off using his intence speed to get home quickly as he yelled back, "LATER!"- CastielCaoin: He blinked at him and just shook his head watching how frustrated he was getting, and then suddenly he just said fuck it and left, he was left standing in the field as he stretched and nodded to himself intent he just learnt his chakra nature. It was pleasing knowing he was turning just like the old Uchiha of his clan back in Kohona, that his father told him about. He yawned and walked off to his house where he returned. His mother had dinner ready as he ate alone, his mother in her room like she was normally as he left to his room after cleaning the kitchen. Once in his room he stripped down and put his tools up putting a kunai under his pillow and then sat cross legged on his bed, looking around then closing his eyes as he began to practice moving the chakra around his body and taking from his pants a few leaves he had picked up as he left, one by one lighting them up.